remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Rescue Rangers' hometown
Among the most frequently discussed issues in the Ranger fandom is the question of the Rescue Rangers' hometown. The canon, i.e. the TV show, has no definite answer to it, yet it does give some hints, albeit into different directions. For this reason, many fanfics leave the actual hometown to the reader's imagination. New York City, NY Many Rangerphiles believe that the Rangers live in New York City. There are a lot of signs for this assumption being right in the series: * In It's a Bird, It's Insane, It's Dale!, the Statue of Liberty is stolen. A TV news anchor reports on this, but omits to mention the name of the city in which Miss Liberty would stand if she wasn't gone. Even if this should be considered common knowledge, it's a sign for the TV station being a local one. * In an outside scene in an alley in the episode Robocat, the camera pans upwards at the very end and shows the shapes of the Twin Towers against the evening sky. * The flight of the dog house in The Carpetsnaggers ends upon the antenna on top of the Chrysler Building. * The 5th Department, the police station seen in many episodes and named in To the Rescue (Part 3), does exist in New York City, or at least one with a similar name. * A pro East Coast sign is the full moon rising above the ocean in A Creep in the Deep. * Why would Ma in Short Order Crooks be so excited about traveling to Florida if she was already living in California? Florida is an immensely popular destination for tourists in New York and New Jersey. On the other hand, it is said in Weather or Not that there has never been any snow in this city. This does not apply to New York City. Besides, the police cars don't look like NYPD vehicles. San Francisco, CA The Bay City is the second-most probable real hometown for the Rangers. * The junk barge scene in Piratsy Under the Seas shows a bridge that partly resembles the San Francisco-Oakland Bay Bridge in the background. However, this isn't certain either. The city is astonishingly flat for being San Francisco. And the police cars don't look right here either. Maybe the best-known supporter for the San Francisco theory is Michael Demcio. Los Angeles, CA Insiders and SoCal dwellers may easily be able to identify the Ranger's hometown as L.A. * The police cars actually sport the LAPD livery, and the uniforms are matching, too. * The airport shown in several episodes, e.g. To the Rescue (Part 3), has been identified as Burbank's Bob Hope Airport. The original even has a scrapyard for old aircraft, though it is reported to lack the wreckage of a B-25 "Mitchell". * "Lankershim and Cahuenga", mentioned in It's a Bird, It's Insane, It's Dale! and A Wolf in Cheap Clothing, are real streets (boulevards, actually) which meet in Hollywood. * Flower Street, mentioned in The Luck Stops Here, can be found twice in Los Angeles, one of them even between Hollywood and Burbank. * One building shown in To the Rescue has been identified as the Los Angeles city hall. A Fantasy City The Rangers' hometown may as well be a fantasy place like the main cities in many other Disney cartoons. Tad Stones himself described the city as "a West Coast city with an East Coast flair". Category:Towns